


A Takeover (and Bonds Formed Between Us)

by lognrithm



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more characters added as they appear!, robot violence, the ships aren't going to be the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lognrithm/pseuds/lognrithm
Summary: Takes place before and during Mega Man 4.Dr. Wily manages to convince Breakman to kidnap the daughter of a former colleague, Mikhail Cossack, in order to gain his resources and stage yet another world-domination plot. The second and third lines take this in different ways among themselves, but one thing is for certain; it'll be a new experience for all involved.Somewhat centered on Metal, Magnet, and Pharaoh.





	A Takeover (and Bonds Formed Between Us)

The snow was falling down gently on the day of the takeover, in stark contrast to the past couple of months, where it seemed that there was no end in sight to the storm. It was a quiet conquest of an old rival, and Albert grinned as one of his growing amounts of creations stepped inside, bearing the good news.

 

“Well? How did it go?”   
“We’ve secured Cossack’s daughter, sir. Metal took some minor damage from Breakman in the process, so he's having that taken care of first.” 

“Excellent, Magnet. Return to your post at once, but gather the rest of the thirds.” He paused, "Metalman should be having this patched through to him as well, so there's no need to waste precious time telling him."   
“Understood, sir.”   
  


Magnet spoke evenly and quietly, knowing he wasn’t exactly allowed to say  _ ‘oh, but it’s pretty unethical to hold child hostages when you’re using your old coworker as a scapegoat for your world-domination schemes after the first three failed,’ _ but he was certainly thinking it. Blame the Light personality coding, he liked to think he had morals unlike some of the others he worked with. Leaving the doctor to his own devices seemed to be a better idea these days, anyhow.

 

In the hallways of the fortress, he couldn’t be too careful. After all, there were stray traps set for Megaman if he ever found this- which, it was only a matter of time, given the skull branding that his boss had adopted. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at a few traps staying open as he passed, and gave a passing glance to a few robots gathered around in the corners. Spark and Crash were attempting to play a game of rock-paper-scissors to mixed results, the Gemini were quite focused on looking pretty while Flash readied his cameras for them, Metal gave him a slight nod as he went to gather up his own line. Seems he already got the speech.

 

“Third line numbers, to our room! I have an announcement to make!” He called out, before continuing on, feeling no real need to rush. He heard them scrambling, Snake pulling Shadow along and Hard already making his way there, and sighed. If anything else, his brothers listened, and with the way he heard Metal murmur about his brothers, he had a feeling they didn’t do the same at all. The room was spacious and filled with couches and bean bag chairs, at the request of Top, obviously. He adjusted the mask over his face as they filed in and took their seats.

 

Spark spoke up, always so vocal about being ordered around. Of course, he trusted his brother, but he absolutely didn’t trust his creator. Either of them, really. The rumors spread faster than anything they’d seen before- a new robot? A trip to another country? Continent, even? They’d seen the mysterious red robot, but not the girl in tow. “Magnet, what is it? What’re we actually doing?”

 

He paused, then sighed. “Master Wily has gained an alliance with Dr. Cossack, in Russia. We will be using his base for our operations with him as the figurehead, as we have his daughter in our custody. Her name is Kalinka, and she is not to be hurt under any circumstances. We treat her as one of our own. Now, I don’t think we need a reminder, but she’s human. Most of us have the Three Laws, so it shouldn’t be an issue, but…”   
  


Magnet frowned behind his mask and shifted his gaze over to two robots in particular, one almost looking excited at the prospect of the ‘responsibilities’ that came with such a shaky, cruel alliance, and the other looking like he would rather be anywhere else but here. Even if Shadow almost appeared to be melodramatic at times, he really couldn’t blame him. This wasn’t honorable at all. This wasn’t a good thing to do at all. “Just...be careful.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” They all said it just to sound the slightest bit more official.

 

“Thirds, you’re dismissed. We leave for Russia at dawn.”

 

As they filed out, Magnet stayed behind, and sat with his head in his hands. What were they getting themselves into? First it was plain world domination, but without directly threatening any human. Now they had a little girl in their custody to hold against her worried father, when none of them knew how to take care of a kid. Not even the childish robots could compare to a real human child. (Well, perhaps Breakman, from what little he’d gleamed, but...even then, he felt like he’d seen more than he let on.)

 

Tomorrow, he decided, he would see how this went. Maybe all this stress was unfounded, and he didn't need to worry about what could happen in the span of a few hours. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I'll actually keep going with this.


End file.
